User blog:Olimar90/Olimarsupial and Tasmanion's Origins and Backstory
Olimarsupial and Tasmanion's Childhood.png|Young Olimarsupial and Tasmanion =Olimarsupial and Tasmanion's Origins and Backstory= Olimarsupial and Tasmanion had such Remarkable Ancestors. The Story Were Olimarsupial and Tasmanion Came from, And the Backstory right Before they Became Geemen. |-| Prologue= Long ago, In the Marsupial Universe, There were Planets that Were Shaped Like Cubes, And Planets Shaped Like Squares. Somewhere in Marsupial Universe, There was a Special Planet Called Marsupia. There were two Fruitful Races of Marsupians, The Herbivorous Species were called Kangarupians (The Ones with Large ears and Long Strong Tails, And Huge Feet), And the Carnivorous Species were called Tasmarsupians (The Ones with Black Hair, Small feet, and Sharp Teeth for eating Meat). There were Two Kings in the Marsupia, The Kangarupian King Named Kangarupia (The is the King of the Vegetation), And the Tasmarsupian King Named Tasmarsupia, the King of the Barren. They were also good Friends and Brothers, Until one day, Tasmarsupia The Tasmarsupian King was Punished for his Arrogance of Abusing his Power. He was Trapped in the Underground to Destroy Every race. This is how War Began. Every Two Races Trained themselves to become the Strongest Warriors. Two Kingdoms were Divided and Scattered abroad, Because of Tasmarsupia's Arrogance. And Marsupia Split into two Borders. The Name of the North was Kangarupia (Named after King Kangarupia), And the Name of the South were Tasmarsupia (named after King Tasmarsupia). Even since the first Tasmarsupion King has abused his powers, His race became cannibals and started to eat each other, But only few of his races Have great Potential. King Tasmarsupia Became the King of Cannibal in Marsupia. He tempt his People to kill each other and Eat each other alive, But the Only the Few Rebelled. This is Why Tasmarsupians Became the Endangered Race, Because of King Tasmarsupia and His temptations of making his People kill each other. But Kangarupians are Fruitful, They Kept Multiplying Because They are Smart and Meek, and they Spared Each other. King Kangarupia is the One who cares for his Race, He trained his People to Forgive and Spare each other. He also worried that Tasmarsupia's People were becoming the Endangered Species as well, Because their Populations were decreasing, But He does not wish to interfere. One day, Kangarupian has a Plan. He decided to Choose his Pupil. He has Two sons, Klunk (The Eldest Prince) and Olirufus (The Youngest Prince, And One of Olimarsupial and Tasmanion's Ancestors). Klunk is the Bravest and Quickest Prince of Marsupia, While Olirufus is the Meekest, Good-natured and Timid Pacifist Prince of the Marsupia. Olirufus is a Slow Learner, But King Kangarupia is Patient, He decided to Train Olirufus to clean, But Klunk wanted to Train him to Fight. But What Will Olirufus do in the Future? Will he have the Courage to train and to defend himself? Will He be able to teach the Surviving Tasmarsupians to be Civilized, or will he fight them? Only time will tell When He will train in the Future or not. |-|Prologue 2= After many Long Training, Olirufus is 18 years Old, and He is old enough to go on the Adventure, But He Needed Guidance. Klunk, His Older Brother (Who have trained him to defend himself) decided to Guide him, and to train him to survive. Klunk became his Bodyguard and his Teacher, Since Olirufus is a Slow Learner and too weak to defend himself. Klunk decided to train him to stay Alert and to Look out for Predators. Klunk was 25 years old when Olirufus turned 18. This is Why Klunk is 7 years older than Olirufus "Where are we Going, Klunk?" Asked Olirufus. "We are going find a Place Where I can teach you how to Survive," said Klunk. "How? I am not sure If I can do this," said Olirufus, for He is afraid. "Don't Worry, You will someday," Klunk said. "But for now, Follow me, I know the way." As They Journey North East, They Saw a Marsulophus (A red Kangaroo-like Creature With a Parasorolophus Crest). There were Many Fruitful Marsulophuses Multiplying in Kangarupia. And So, They arrived to a New Land. They Called it, "Marsurufus" (A Name, "Marsupial" and"Rufus" Combined). . Category:Blog posts